


Another One Bites the Dust

by robinsonola



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 中文, 黑幫！克羅里
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 六零年代的黑幫！克羅里和不小心目擊凶殺案的阿茲拉斐爾
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

阿茲拉斐爾在昏暗的蘇活夜晚踽踽獨行。汽車的喇叭聲，醉醺醺路人的笑鬧聲，對他而言都是無意義的背景雜音，他穿過一個個陰暗的街巷和明亮的路口，霓虹燈在他做工精良的外套上閃爍。

他在想自己是不是做錯事了。

他想著克羅里的聲音，溫柔地請求送他回家。他拒絕時克羅里失望的表情。阿茲拉斐爾差點就要反悔了，但他不行。在克羅里的賓利裡再多待一秒，他就可能伸手把保溫瓶搶回來。那個裝滿了最神聖的聖水的保溫瓶。

他拐過一個轉角，沒注意自己的位置，只漫無目的地走著。散步也是一種冥想方式，幫助他清空心思，理清想法。他面容凝重，腳步沉重，心裡沉甸甸的，可怕的罪惡感啃噬著他。

也許他真的做錯事了。克羅里一個不小心，就會把自己害死的。不，不是死，比死更可怕，比無形體化更可怕。一個失手，他就……消失了，灰飛煙滅。

而這會是阿茲拉斐爾的錯。

但他不能放任克羅里組織一支三教九流闖進教堂裡偷聖水。為了一個危險的東西鋌而走險是雙倍的愚蠢，更別提他們要偷的對象是教堂。阿茲拉斐爾不是個勤奮工作的天使，但就算再怎麼怠惰，也不能放任教堂在自己眼皮底下被偷吧。

他嘆了一口氣，但沉重的心情沒有絲毫好轉。他連克羅里想要聖水的目的都不知道，更別提他打算如何使用了。並不是他不想幫忙。克羅里是他最重要的朋友，而克羅里很少向他要求什麼，反而是他自己時不時陷入棘手的情況中，而克羅里慷慨地向他伸出援手。他欠他太多了，他理應幫忙的。

所以他幫忙了。最純淨的聖水，小心地裝進格紋的保溫瓶裡，謹慎地拴緊蓋子，能多緊就多緊。

但他是如此惴惴不安，彷彿將利刃交到孩子手上，或是將火藥收藏在壁爐旁。

走著走著，他的雙腳轉進了一個小空地，看來是當地的孩子充當球場用的地方，一旁有籃框，地上也畫了線。他原本要直接穿過空地，但他的耳朵捕捉到了一些不尋常的聲音。

喊叫聲，痛苦的喊叫聲。有人需要幫忙。

空地旁有條沒有路燈的暗巷，盡頭是個廢棄的工地，喊聲似乎是從那裡傳出的。他小心翼翼地走過去，鷹架和裸露的水泥柱的間隙透出昏暗的燈光，他能看見裡面有兩個人，不，三個人。一個人倒在地上，另外兩個人站在一旁。

「你再不老實說，就不是面對我們兩個而已了，你知道的吧，傑米。」站著的其中一個人說，他留著及肩的褐色長髮，身材削瘦，唇環在昏暗的光源中反射著亮光。

「求求……我真的不知道……」躺在地上的那個人斷斷續續地喘道，他看起來傷得很重，衣服血跡斑斑。

「老大很憤怒。」另一個人說，是個肥胖的光頭，個子比唇環男子稍矮，聲音粗啞。「你告訴我們，我們才能替你想辦法。你不說，就不是少塊指甲能了事了，懂嗎？」

「我不知道……」躺在地上的男人聲音逐漸模糊，阿茲拉斐爾開始聽不清他說了什麼。他悄悄挪近了一點點，又聽了兩分鐘猛烈的拳打腳踢和哀嚎求饒，令他全身發冷。雖然行走人間六千年，經歷無數戰亂和動盪，但人類的惡意仍然使他不適。

他用奇蹟讓那顆懸在他們頭上的燈泡熄滅，希望能讓那兩個人放棄拷打。但他們咒罵著打開了放在地上的露營燈，沒有用。

「你知道你害我們損失了多少錢嗎？」光頭男子吼道。「自以為很聰明，是吧？以為我們不會發現，是吧？」

「再說，」唇環男子說，他聽來遠比另一人冷靜得多。「你知道這筆生意是克羅里先生幫忙談成的對吧？」

阿茲拉斐爾愣住了。

「你知道這代表什麼吧？」

躺在地上的男人嗚咽著什麼，阿茲拉斐爾聽不清。

「你他媽快招！」光頭男子又踹了他們的囚犯一腳。

倒地的那個人虛弱地掙扎了一會兒後，慢慢地不動了。泡在一地暗紅色的血泊中，他全身的衣服沒有一塊是乾淨的。阿茲拉斐爾能感覺得到生命的氣息隨著他愈加虛弱的呼吸離他遠去，死亡很快會來迎接那個人。

下一秒他意識到，他目睹了殺人現場。

「靠，他不會死了吧。」唇環男子打破沉默說。

光頭蹲下身，正要觸摸脈搏點時，發現了站在工地邊緣的人影。是一個穿著得體，一副老學究模樣的中年男子。

「喂！你什麼時候站在那裡的！」光頭吼道，倏地站起身，大步朝阿茲拉斐爾的方向走去。

阿茲拉斐爾張開嘴，似乎想說些什麼。但隨即踉蹌地後退了兩步，轉身逃跑了。

唇環男子啐了一口。「不必追。我知道那是誰。」

「我們晚點再收拾他。」

= = =

克羅里遲遲沒開車，他握著一個格紋的保溫瓶，像握著一個不定時炸彈，又像捧著一座冠軍獎盃。

阿茲拉斐爾還是願意站在他這邊的。「你對我來說太快了。」他這麼說，但他還是願意站在他這邊的。

空氣中還留著天使的古龍水氣味。克羅里真的希望可以載他一程，去哪裡都可以。他不想要他一個人走夜路回去。這個時候的蘇活街區不是很安全。

別傻了，什麼事也不會發生的。阿茲拉斐爾可是個權天使，他能保護好自己的。

但克羅里還是希望阿茲拉斐爾可以讓他載一程。

嘆了一口氣，他將保溫瓶收好，踩下油門。

他該去跟提姆說一聲，教堂搶劫行動取消了。

===TBC===


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈囉提姆(誰)

阿茲拉斐爾心跳如擂，疾步如飛。他急匆匆地回到書店，再三回頭確認沒有人跟著他，鎖上所有門窗。這才好不容易冷靜下來。

他伸手拿起電話，撥起早已熟記在心的號碼。撥到第三個數字時，又改變心意，掛上了電話。

他得相信克羅里能處理好自己的事情。六千年來他還少和三教九流打交道嗎？他可是行走於人間的惡魔，是最初的誘惑者，是伊甸園之蛇。他能照顧好自己的。沒必要緊張兮兮的，對，他太緊張兮兮了。

隔天他大清晨便將書店門口的牌子轉到「營業中」，並走到人行道做了個深呼吸。他需要一點正向的情緒，好排除掉昨夜的不快。多年下來的經驗發現，雖然人類時常帶給他負面情緒，但也是與人類的接觸最能給他正面的情感回饋。咖啡店店員的笑顏，擦肩而過跑者的問候……若是能來個健談又有見地的顧客上門來，昨晚的不愉快情緒一定能一掃而空的。

但當他巡視店裡，卻發現自己不想要哪個隨機上門的書友，而是某個相識多年的老友。他想起在十八世紀充滿肅殺之氣的巴士底監獄的牢房中，看見克羅里那帶著揶揄的笑是多麼令他萎靡的精神立即一振。在他被納粹間諜包圍時，克羅里突如其來現身，他是多麼驚喜。

還替他保護了他的預言書。現在那些珍寶都還在他的架子上，當然是一本也不會賣的。想起為了他踏進教堂的克羅里，他的嘴角不由得掛起一抹微笑。

克羅里戴那頂紳士帽非常英俊，他似乎沒向他說過。

回憶中另一件事引起了阿茲拉斐爾的注意力。那些納粹間諜似乎認得他，稱呼他為鼎鼎大名的克羅里先生。阿茲拉斐爾嘆了一口氣，克羅里的確在邪惡勢力中如魚得水，也許在惡徒的世界中，他聲名遠播，惡名昭彰，名符其實的惡魔。

所以在昨晚的兇殺案中，那兩個壞蛋胚子才會提到克羅里的名字。

這沒有什麼，阿茲拉斐爾試圖說服自己，惡魔的勾當就是克羅里的本職。但他還是壓不下心頭隱約的不安，好像有什麼壞事即將要發生。

也許他應該再見克羅里一面。

= = =

提姆在一間小小的、不太起眼的酒吧當個小小的、不太起眼的酒保。酒吧和他本身都應該越不起眼越好。因為這地方可是惡徒聚集之地，黑暗的罪犯之窩，亡命之徒的奶與蜜之地。他留著及肩的褐色直髮，戴著金屬唇環和耳環。他個子不高也不壯，但打起架來的一股狠勁令他獲得很高的評價。

提姆認得很多常客。也不能說是常「客」，因為他們有的人根本不在店裡停留，而是跟提姆點個頭，讓提姆為他們讓路，好讓他們從吧台後的暗門走進真正做生意的地方。提姆認得自己幫派裡所有人，也認得好幾個倫敦其他幫派的人物。他可以很驕傲的說，這份工作不是每個人都做得來的。

但「黑蛇」克羅里先生不一樣。

是的，他會到暗門後面去。從風言耳語聽來，他是個得罪不起的狠角色。

但他也會在店裡喝酒。不談生意，只一個人若有所思地坐在店裡，望著其他客人。好像在觀察他們，又好像在盤算著什麼壞主意。一個在昏暗的酒吧裡仍不拿下墨鏡的人，就算他只是在思考晚餐吃什麼，也會看起來像在盤算什麼壞主意的。

提姆很確定克羅里先生滿腦子都是壞主意。很可怕，問都不能問的那種。

提姆和弟兄們討論過。他們猜想他可能很畏光，或是有條難看的疤之類的。他們做這行的不是很在意傷疤，但克羅里先生總是一身昂貴有型的打扮，或許他在意吧。嚴格說起來，克羅里先生不是黑道份子，他不屬於倫敦任何一個派系，卻在其中穿梭自如。這才讓他更得罪不起。根本沒有人知道他的底細。

聽說就算在大燈不開一顆的夜店裡，克羅里先生也不拿下墨鏡。你盯著他漆黑的鏡片，只看得見自己的倒影，你越認真想看他的眼睛，越覺得自己正陷入黑暗中。

有一次克羅里先生在進暗門之前跟他閒聊了兩句，只是聊聊車。克羅里先生有一輛帥到爆表的賓利車，如果提姆可以開那輛車兜上一圈，要他去撬老大的保險箱他都願意──等等，這個想法是從哪裡冒出來的？

克羅里先生扯開嘴角，露出一個令提姆心裡發寒的笑容。

「很想兜兜風？好呀，我們可以談個交易──」

「克羅里先生！請快進來，我們都在等候──」後面有人殷勤地說。

「是的是的，請快進去吧克羅里先生！」提姆連忙說。

克羅里先生進去後，提姆的心臟仍跳得飛快。他有種奇怪的感覺，好像克羅里先生完全知道他在想像著什麼，包括自己開著那台賓利的畫面，和保險箱。

有的人，他心想，就是招惹不起。

已進入午夜，今晚的酒吧比平時慵懶一些。但提姆心情像戒斷症狀發作一樣，一堆混亂的想法橫衝直撞如併發症火力全開，無法冷靜。

他和連尼昨天出了一趟公務，很普通的訊問，連刀子都沒用上──結果傑米就死了。靠，他媽的廢物，踢個兩腳就死了，後面還有多少麻煩事──而且還被看見了，靠靠靠，現在什麼情況，要不要去嚇嚇那個書店老闆封他的口，要不要──

「提姆，嘿，小夥子──」一個懶洋洋的聲音響起。

提姆抬起頭，面前正是那個戴墨鏡的紅髮男人。「克羅里先生？」

「你們老大在吧？跟我進去一下。」克羅里先生說。

提姆點點頭，向另一個酒保示意後，跟著克羅里走進店後面。

「我要謝謝你替我找到那三個人，但這票不用幹了，我弄到東西了。替我跟他們說一聲，麻煩你了。」克羅里先生低聲說。

「不幹了？教堂那票嗎？」提姆問道。搶教堂這事是有點奇怪，但提姆不打算問。克羅里先生要人，提姆就幫他找。

「對。已經付給他們的錢我不會跟他們討，就這樣。謝啦。」克羅里拍了拍他的肩膀，這動作沒有帶來任何親切感，他細長的手指令提姆心裡發涼。

他們來到二樓，會客室的房間門口有人看守，他們直接走了進去。

提姆不太常上來樓上，除非來向老大報告事情或被問話，不然他平時都在吧台忙碌。他昨天就上來了一次，報告傑米死掉的事。老大可一點也不高興。

老大和克羅里先生開始討論起傑米搞砸的那筆生意。他們坐在昂貴的真皮沙發上，抽著雪茄，老大越來越激動，克羅里先生交叉著長腿坐著，仍維持一派冷靜，好像這筆生意不是他費唇舌談成功的一樣。提姆慢慢向牆邊挪近，他很想離開這個房間。傑米掛點是提姆(和連尼)的錯，他不是很想冒著風險待在老大的視線範圍中。

「提姆。」老大叫他了。可惡。

「是。」

「來，你再向克羅里先生說一次昨天傑米說了什麼。」

提姆盡可能仔細地描述了昨天的對話。其實傑米根本沒說什麼。很明顯有人付錢讓傑米搞砸這筆生意，但他的嘴緊得像個該死的果醬罐頭一樣。提姆最不會開果醬罐頭了。

「……我們連刀子都沒用上，他就死了。」他說完了。

「有人看見你們嗎？」克羅里先生問道。

「……有。」提姆不情不願地承認，「連尼正要確認傑米的脈搏的時候，發現附近有個人看見了我們。」

「你昨天為什麼沒提到這件事？」老大問，提姆感覺到冷汗從後頸流下。

「他的距離看得見你們的臉嗎？」克羅里先生問。

「我想可以。」提姆說，努力壓下想絞手的衝動。他不知道被克羅里先生或老大哪一個人質問比較可怕。

「那你們得處理掉他。」克羅里先生在雪茄的煙霧繚繞中悠悠地說。

「不不，先把他找來。」老大說。「我們來問問他看見了什麼。」

「然後處理掉他。」克羅里先生說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 實體本通販中，有興趣者請至 https://robinsonola.com/%e6%96%b0%e5%88%8a%ef%bc%81-merlin%e6%9c%acangels-all-around%e5%92%8cyuri-on-ice%e6%9c%acthe-feltsman-house/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我沒帶你的保溫瓶來。」這是克羅里的第一句話。  
> 阿茲拉斐爾看起來有些意外。  
> 「我不打算跟你要回來。」他說，「但我真的很擔心。」

格紋的保溫瓶立在桌子上，克羅里已經盯著他看了整整兩天了。

他必須把它收好。藏在一個完全安全、隱密，但他又可以立刻拿到的地方。他得去買個可以上鎖的櫃子。不，買保險箱更好。在地板裡作暗格是個不錯的想法，或者是否有必要裝一個密室？他必須仔細謹慎的考慮才行。

電話突然響起，正想得出神的克羅里被嚇了一跳。他猶豫了三個響聲才接起電話，如果是黑幫的人找他，現在真的不是時候。

「克羅里？」電話那頭傳來阿茲拉斐爾溫潤的聲音。

「阿茲拉斐爾！怎麼了？」

「我在想，關於……那天的事。我們可以見個面嗎？」他聽起來有些猶豫，克羅里的心向下沉了一點點。

「好，好，我們在聖詹姆斯公園見吧。」

阿茲拉斐爾可能反悔了。

也許他還是不夠信任我，前往公園的路上克羅里鬱悶地想著。

總是這樣，阿茲拉斐爾總是拒絕他，總是瞻前顧後。他願意和克羅里合作，但害怕被發現。他希望和克羅里交朋友，但害怕被發現。他想要信任克羅里……他是信任克羅里的，對吧？

這真的不能責怪阿茲拉斐爾，克羅里明白的。明白天堂的無情，明白天使們的冰冷。他只不過問了錯誤的問題，只不過認識了錯誤的人，他就失去了上帝的愛。失去了雪白的翅膀，失去了神聖的光暈，不被愛，不被原諒，直到永恆。

阿茲拉斐爾的躊躇和不安都是合理的。錯在他，是他要求太多，是他提議、慫恿、誘惑。是他總纏著阿茲拉斐爾不放。是他步調太快，讓阿茲拉斐爾跟不上。也許他不想跟了。也許聖水是個分別禮。

但他不願意放手。他不會放手的。

聖詹姆斯公園的鴨子今天沒得吃，因為天使和惡魔都太心事重重，沒帶上任何一種麵包。克羅里到的時候阿茲拉斐爾已經在池邊等他了。他們並肩站著，但沒人開口說話。

克羅里一向耐不太住性子。

「我沒帶你的保溫瓶來。」這是克羅里的第一句話。

阿茲拉斐爾看起來有些意外。

「我不打算跟你要回來。」他說，「但我真的很擔心。」

「我知道你不想給我。」

「沒錯，我不想給你。但我更不願意你為它冒險。」

「沒什麼好擔心的。我的預定計畫中沒有自殺兩個字。」克羅里說，比自己預期的還要躁動。

「我還是不明白你到底要聖水做什麼。」

「只是保險起見，我想要一個後備方案。」

「如果地獄真的要對你不利，一瓶聖水又能做什麼呢？更何況你自己不能碰到它。萬一出了什麼事，萬一情況失控……」阿茲拉斐爾揮舞著手，滿臉憂愁。

「天使，」克羅里揉著眉心，「我沒辦法保證任何事情，但我知道聖水的危險，我只能答應你我會非常的小心，好嗎？」

「你願意發誓嗎？」

「發誓！我能對著什麼發誓？聖經嗎？」克羅里暴躁地說，無法抵抗突然湧上的怒氣。「我是個惡魔！我不幹發誓那套！」

「但是……」

「夠了！」克羅里厲聲說，「你如果不信任我，就把聖水要回去好了！不打算要回去的話，就別再囉囉嗦嗦的！」

阿茲拉斐爾給他的失望眼神讓他心都涼了。他移開視線，望著漸漸游遠的鴨子和水面的漣漪。怒氣沒有消退，只是轉為慢燉的不悅，夾雜著苦澀的自責。他不應該對阿茲拉斐爾大叫的，但他的胸口太堵，沒辦法道歉。

「還有，除了教堂那件事之外，你最近有沒有捲進什麼危險的事情裡？我昨晚看見……」阿茲拉斐爾開口。他看起來也有點不高興，但語氣仍然是柔軟的。

「沒什麼危險的。我就幹些誘惑的老把戲，四處牽線，慫恿一些主意。」

「我聽見了一些事，看見了一些事。我知道有些不正派的人在提你的名字。」

克羅里只聳了下肩，煩躁地前前後後踱著步。「這一帶很多幹壞事的人認識我。」

「但這正是我擔心的。」阿茲拉斐爾說，「我知道你是個惡魔，顯然你習慣跟邪惡的事情打交道，但你為什麼要把自己放在危險中？」

「天使，看在撒旦──上帝──隨便看在誰的份上，夠了！」克羅里嘶道，「你幫了我一個忙，所以現在你以為有權利對我指手畫腳了嗎？真是謝謝喔，但就算你不幫忙，我自己也完全有能力弄到聖水！」

阿茲拉斐爾張開嘴，又合上。

「顯然你現在的狀態不適合好好談話。」他說。「我們等你冷靜一點再談。」

「當然，當然。」克羅里邁開長腿轉身離開，兩步後又轉了回來，「等我變得不邪惡，不危險，正派又善良的那天，我們再來冷靜的談話。顯然這才是你要的。」

阿茲拉斐爾沒有追趕他或呼喚他，如他所預料。

= = =

回到書店後，阿茲拉斐爾仍沮喪不已。

也許他對克羅里說話時的確太不經大腦了，也許他對克羅里太嚴厲了。

前門傳來開門的鈴鐺響聲。「我們已經關門了！」他高聲喊道，準備拿出最臭的臉去面對不識相的客人。他明明就把門關上，也掛上不營業的牌子了。

沉重的腳步聲快速靠近，阿茲拉斐爾還來不及反應，便突然感到後腦一陣劇痛。接著他眼前一黑，失去了意識。

===TBC===


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我不知道你從哪裡聽來『黑蛇』的名字，但拿他的名字嚇唬我們是沒有用的。」老大伸手拍了一下阿茲拉斐爾的臉，並不痛，但聲音非常響。
> 
> 在那一瞬間，房間裡的溫度驟降。

阿茲拉斐爾是被潑到他臉上的冰水弄醒的。

他猛地睜開雙眼，冰水滴進了他的眼睛，嗆到他的鼻子。他又咳又喘了好一會兒，才恢復過來，這才意識到自己坐在一張椅子上，雙手被反綁在椅背上，動彈不得。他的頭痛得要命，他倒抽了一口氣，被攻擊的地方一定有個不小的傷口，他已經很久沒受這麼重的傷了。他能感覺到血塊凝結在傷口上，他希望衣服沒有被毀掉。

一個瘦削的年輕男子坐在他面前盯著他看，他留著及肩的褐色長髮，戴著唇環。他知道他背後還有幾個人。這是一個品味奢華的房間，腳下有虎皮地毯，牆上掛著鹿角裝飾。房間後面有一組紅色的真皮沙發，幾個穿著價值不斐的西裝的男子好整以暇地坐在上面，牆邊還站著幾個彪形大漢。

「先生們，恐怕你們抓錯人了。」阿茲拉斐爾說，因為剛清醒過來而聲音有些沙啞。

「你知道我們是誰嗎？」提姆說。阿茲拉斐爾當然知道他們是誰，他只要認真凝視一個人，就能知道很多事情。例如說，他知道提姆有個感情疏遠的母親和早夭的妹妹，他知道提姆不是本名，但他不會說出來。但最重要的是，他知道提姆為了什麼把他抓來，一定是為了那天他目擊的殺人事件。

「很抱歉，我想我沒有這個榮幸認識你，或是在座的諸位。」

「少跟我們裝傻！」在他後面的連尼吼道，踢了阿茲拉斐爾的椅子一腳。

天啊，阿茲拉斐爾心想，我有麻煩了。

「你見過我。」提姆說，「你看見我做了某件事。」

「呃，這個嘛。我在倫敦住了很多年了，也許我們見過吧。」

「斐爾先生。我們只想了解真相。」沙發上一個高大的男人說，從他的肢體語言和其他人對待他的態度看來，這個人八成是這裡的頭頭。「一五一十地告訴我們你看見了什麼，麻煩了。」

「兩天前的晚上，在脫衣舞俱樂部後面的巷子裡，你想起來了嗎？」提姆說，他抽出一把小刀，好整以暇地把玩著。

「我，呃，其實沒看見什麼。」阿茲拉斐爾回答道，他知道小刀只是個幌子，提姆並沒有要傷害他的意思。但後面的連尼，或房間裡的其他人就難說了。繩子咬進他的手腕裡，疼痛已經到無法忽視的地步了，他微微扭動，希望藉由角度改變稍微舒緩，但不見效。

有個冰冷堅硬的東西靠上了他的太陽穴。

「在這張漂亮的臉蛋上開個口，就會乖乖聽話了。」連尼說，槍管輕輕推了他一下，阿茲拉斐爾偏過頭，想避開冰冷的接觸。

「喔，請不要弄髒我的衣服，這是很好的料子。」

「天啊真是個娘娘腔。」連尼喃喃地說。

老大站了起來，他走路的方式好像擁有整個倫敦，提姆馬上退到一邊。這是個殘暴無情的人，阿茲拉斐爾凝視他的雙眼，看見了他血跡斑斑的過去，和他扭曲的靈魂。這個人是打算殺我的，阿茲拉斐爾意識到。

「我失去了得力的手下。」他的聲音低沉沙啞，眼神兇惡。「我需要知道他是怎麼死的。」

提姆露出不安的神色。

「然後你打算殺我嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾問道。

「那就要看你多合作了。」老大說。阿茲拉斐爾知道他在說謊。他得盡快脫身，最好不要動用奇蹟，在眾目睽睽之下不動聲色的使用奇蹟還是有點難度的。

「克羅里是我的朋友。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「如果他知道你們打算殺我，他不會高興的。」

這其實有點孤注一擲，他並不知道這些人和克羅里的關係。但如果他對克羅里夠了解──也許數千年來沒有人比他更了解克羅里了──那麼克羅里一定備受尊敬。

老大一瞬間流露出驚訝的神色，但馬上恢復原本的凶狠模樣。連尼嗤笑了一聲，這只是個溫順的書店老闆，怎麼可能和渾身散發壞胚子氣息的克羅里先生做朋友。

「你別想唬弄我。」他蹲低身子，平視阿茲拉斐爾的雙眼。他的殺氣滲進了天使的感官，他努力向後仰好盡量拉開距離，但沒有辦法。

「我不知道你從哪裡聽來『黑蛇』的名字，但拿他的名字嚇唬我們是沒有用的。」老大伸手拍了一下阿茲拉斐爾的臉，並不痛，但聲音非常響。

在那一瞬間，房間裡的溫度驟降。

= = =

克羅里總是知道阿茲拉斐爾出事了。像是某種第六感，一種怪異的不適，讓他有股衝動想去看看天使好不好。

書店沒開。這不是什麼稀奇事，畢竟斐爾書店最聞名的就是準時營業和良好的服務態度。克羅里一彈指，書店大門便自動向兩旁打開來。

「阿茲拉斐爾？」他喊道，大步跨進了店裡。燈沒亮，後面的辦公室燈亮著，但沒人在。

「阿茲拉斐爾，你在樓上嗎？」克羅里朝樓上喊道，沒有回答。

他望向書桌，桌上平攤著葉慈的詩集，一杯滿滿的可可擱在一旁，已經完全冷了。

事情不對勁。這裡有一股尚未退去的殺氣，有人在這裡攻擊了書店主人。克羅里感到一陣戰慄直衝脊椎而下，他全身緊繃，呼吸困難。

克羅里站在書桌前，感受、分析著這縷罪惡的氣味，直到找出源頭。他跳上賓利，向罪惡的巢穴馳奔而去。他知道阿茲拉斐爾在那裡，他感受得到他。

克羅里怒氣沖沖地越過前台的酒吧，直接上樓，一路上試圖攔住他的酒保和保鑣都被他散發出的殺氣威嚇住，無法向前一步。他一彈指打開會客室的門，面前的景象讓他的血液都沸騰了。

阿茲拉斐爾被綁在椅子上，奶油色的頭髮裡凝結著血塊，淋濕的衣服凌亂起皺。黑幫的老大──一個可悲又殘忍的螻蟻──站在阿茲拉斐爾面前，一隻手緊貼著天使的臉頰。阿茲拉斐爾面無懼色，下一秒老大啪地拍了一下阿茲拉斐爾的臉。

怒氣燃燒得如此猛烈，這房間沒立刻在地獄的業火中爆炸真是個奇蹟。克羅里的每一步都讓房間裡的眾人心中充滿無底的恐懼，他的一襲黑衣如同暗夜的噩夢，房裡的光線彷彿全被他黑洞般的身影吸收殆盡，四面牆壁殺氣騰騰地朝他們逼近。他們無法呼吸，無法移開視線，只能在惡魔的視線下簌簌顫抖。

「克羅里先生！」那些彪形大漢尖叫著，匍匐在他腳下，「克羅里先生！放過我們吧！我們不知道！」

「你們對他做了什麼？」克羅里嘶道，地獄之犬的咆哮都沒有他的嘶嘶聲恐怖。他的長腿邁開大步，衝到阿茲拉斐爾身旁，動手開始拆繩索。兩秒後他沒耐心的嘖了一聲，一個彈指，繩索便落地了。

「天使！你還好嗎？有沒有受傷？」他輕聲說，「啊，蠢問題，你當然受傷了。」

「我沒事，親愛的。」書店老闆說，揉著手腕。「只是皮肉傷而已。」

提姆緊緊靠著牆，簡直要把自己黏上去，他待在這裡比較有安全感，謝謝。靠，他們真的是朋友，而且看他們親密的模樣，還不是普通要好。

克羅里根本沒聽見他。他捧著阿茲拉斐爾的臉，愧疚地看進他的藍眼睛。「我真的很抱歉。我不知道發生了什麼事，但……」他比了比癱倒在地無法動彈的黑幫老大，「這些是我認識的人。」

「恐怕這個麻煩是我自找的。」阿茲拉斐爾說，「而你又一次救了我。」

他的眼中閃著感激的光芒，克羅里覺得自己無法承受。

眾人目瞪口呆地望著「黑蛇」輕聲細語地對書店老闆說話，表情之溫柔他們前所未見，甚至在最荒誕的夢中也沒辦法想像。克羅里先生伸手拉斐爾先生站起來，親密地摟著他的肩膀，小心翼翼地不碰到他的傷口。

他們快走到門口時，老大終於以哆嗦的雙腿站了起來。

「等等，你不能──」

下一秒「黑蛇」就在他面前，細瘦的手指掐住了老大的手腕。

「就嘶嘶嘶這隻手碰了我的天使嗎？」他說。

老大的慘叫聲伴著兩人走出酒吧。

===TBC===


	5. Chapter 5

「我真的很抱歉。」克羅里說。他們正坐在書店後方的小起居間，阿茲拉斐爾用奇蹟治好了頭上的傷口和手腕的挫傷，兩人正用一瓶上好的威士忌撫平今天受到的情緒衝擊，克羅里也許比阿茲拉斐爾更需要。

「這真的不是你的錯，親愛的。我自己也不夠小心。」

「讓我補償你？我們去麗池吃飯？不好，我們平時就會去麗池。我們去法國吃可麗餅？你最喜歡可麗餅了。或是去日本吃壽司？都不是問題，真的，你想要什麼？」克羅里問道。他已經拿下了墨鏡，金黃色的蛇瞳映照著威士忌的光澤，看來格外明亮。

「只是皮肉傷而已。」

克羅里悶悶地喝著酒，阿茲拉斐爾試過告訴他。但他不在意，他太糾結於自己的情緒中，沒注意到阿茲拉斐爾可能身陷危險。昨天阿茲拉斐爾說看見了什麼的時候，他就應該追問的。

「昨天的事……我很抱歉。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

克羅里驚訝地抬頭，「你為什麼要道歉？態度惡劣的是我。」

「我惹你生氣了，這不是我的本意。」阿茲拉斐爾柔聲說。「我給你聖水是因為我完全信任你，我當然信任你了，你從來沒讓我失望過。」

「你只是擔心我罷了。」

阿茲拉斐爾挪動到他身旁，靠得非常近，可以感覺到他身上傳來的熱度。

「昨天我只是突然覺得不安，很想見見你。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「待在你身旁我總覺得很安心。」

克羅里伸手環抱住他的天使。阿茲拉斐爾馬上融進他的懷中，回抱著他，把頭靠在克羅里肩上。克羅里輕輕撫摸他頭上受傷的地方，傷口已經完全好了，連個疤都沒留下，只有奶油色頭髮一如往常地柔順捲曲。

「大概是因為那個殺人事件吧。在人類世界待了這麼多年，人類的邪惡有時仍讓我沮喪。」阿茲拉斐爾喃喃在他耳邊說，他看起來脆弱無比，克羅里調整姿勢，只想再把他抱緊一點，將世界上所有的邪惡都擋在外面。

「我知道。但你不能讓他們影響你，天使。」他輕聲說。

克羅里沉浸在舒適的溫暖中，慢慢地閉上了眼睛。這幾天的情緒起伏太大了，他需要睡一下。也許就在這裡，靠在阿茲拉斐爾胸前。他的意識幸福地慢慢沉下去，快要進入夢鄉時，阿茲拉斐爾挪動了一下。

「你要去哪裡？」克羅里發出哀號。

「我只是想喝杯可可。」阿茲拉斐爾說，想把自己從克羅里手臂中拉出來。

克羅里打一個響指，一個冒著熱氣的馬克杯便出現在阿茲拉斐爾的床頭櫃上。阿茲拉斐爾扁著嘴，沒有要端起杯子的意思。

「怎麼了，天使？」

「用奇蹟變出來的可可味道沒有那麼好。」

「我去幫你泡。」

克羅里邀功似的端著可可回來，然後馬上又鑽回阿茲拉斐爾懷裡。「很好喝吧。」

「謝謝你，親愛的。非常美味喔。」阿茲拉斐爾在他額頭上吻了一下。

「嗯哼。」

「黑蛇」克羅里在老書店的舊沙發上睡著了，靠在他最親愛的天使的懷裡。這世界上所有待撲滅或助長的邪惡，在此刻都與他們無關。

===THE END===


End file.
